The Shifting Sands of Nazarick
by Jiangshi
Summary: The New World is filled with untold stories, myths, and legends. This story focuses on one of the unknown members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Rated T until otherwise.


**Hello there.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

* * *

 **{Prologue}**

How long? How long has it been since I've been trapped? Stuck, crystalized atop this hill, surrounded by this never-ending forest. To think, that before all of the events that had led to this, I was a simple clerk playing a DMMORPG known as Yggdrasil for the last time before it shuts down…Perhaps I should introduce myself.

Greetings, I am Vio Leut, once a member of the great guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown. I refer myself that in past tense for, it has been so long since those days. The days before I became trapped in this crystalized prison. I had lost count of the years that past by, having stopped counting after the hundredth year.

Ah, you must be wondering why I was stuck in this prison. The reason was simple, for when I had arrived in this world, I had taken the form of the character I played in the DMMORPG, Yggdrasil. I am an Aqrabuamelu, also known to some as the Scorpion Man.

I was a figure made from sand, kept together with wrappings, much of that of a mummy. In addition to that, I was covered in an exoskeleton, with black and silver carapace and chitin. I had two main arms, the hands being replaced with two large pincers, along with four regular wrapped arms underneath.

I had six glowing amber eyes, despite only two being opened at all times, for personal reasons. My lower jaw was also able to split, revealing a long thin tongue, and another set of jaws, similar to that of a snake. A mandible formed next to my jaw, allowing it to be used to either aid in eating or can be used as a makeshift mouth guard.

My legs were replaced with the body of a scorpion, meaning in place of my pelvis and legs, I instead had a long black body with six long, slender and pointed legs, a pair of sharp sickle-like mandibles, a pair of large pincers, and two long segmented tails, each with a stinger coated with a deadly toxin.

If you were unable to tell, my appearance wasn't the same as a regular Aqrabuamelu, mine having been modified. I had spent a lot of money, to gain a second tail, and change my appearance from a hunched armored figure with four legs and a single tail. Now I resembled more of a giant scorpion with the upper body of an armored figure attached to its head.

As an Aqrabuamelu, even if I was to equip items, they wouldn't appear on my character, due to it being covered completely in armor. Only cosmetic items could appear on my body as a result. I wore several pieces of armor that I had benefited from greatly, some even increasing the potency of my attacks.

Being an Aqrabuamelu, I was capable of equipping three different legwear, due to having six legs. I could also wear two different gauntlets or gloves due to having two pairs of arms. As a result, I was rather powerful, even if I was on my own.

For my face, I wore an item called [Face Mask of Sandstorms]. It was a mask that made it so, so long as I remained on an earthly terrain, such as plains or deserts, my presence was eliminated by thirty percent. This was useful for me as my race was based around stealth.

As for my body, I wore an item called [Chestplate of Anubis]. It was a chestplate that decreased my cooldowns by five percent and had an extra effect of making me able to survive a fatal hit once every four hours.

Since I was able to equip two different gauntlets or greaves, I had equipped [Gloves of Decay], and [Gloves of Rot]. The [Gloves of Decay] applied an effect of inflicting two percent max HP on my attacks, and [Gloves of Rot] deteriorating an opposing enemy's weapon durability by two percent on every hit.

I wore a cloak, which took up one of my accessory slots, called [Solid Shadows] It was able to turn me invisible for a minute in exchange for sealing my skills for the duration. It also had a cooldown of four hours.

My other accessory slot was also taken up by another item called [Kapapa Shield]. It was only able to increase resistance towards stealth-based attacks by ten percent.

As I could wear three different legwear, I wore three [Houyi's Boots]. It muffles my movement, increasing my stealth and increases my (Agility) sat by ten. Since I wore three of them, as a result, the effects were tripled.

As weapons were the only items that were visible on my body, I carried three, called [Eye of Ra], [Sphinx Grave], and [Pharaoh's Tome]. The [Eye of Ra] was a staff that not only increased the damage of all fire attacks by forty percent, it also doubled the damage of all Super-Tier spells.

The [Sphinx Grave] was a stone coffin that in exchange for a third of my MP, it would open up, killing my target instantly. It had a cooldown of a day before I could use it again.

The [Pharaoh's Tome] was a black tome that was able to seal away all enemy skills for an hour. It was useful as it didn't consume MP, and it made it effective against caster-type enemies. It also had a cooldown of four hours before I could use it again.

I also carried a world item, an item that could alter the very world itself and was extremely rare. The one I owned was called [Plaguing Wright]. It was a fist-sized purple cube that when used, it will cause an AoE effect, killing everything within five feet. As a world item, it had a cooldown of a two weeks before I could use it again.

…Describing myself has taken me off topic. Returning back to the previous topic, the reason for my imprisonment was due to five different reasons. The first reason was that I had killed three different creatures, all rulers of their kind. They had resided and ruled different parts of the forest I had visited at some point.

The first creature I killed was called the Fairy Queen. It had attacked me, not listening to reason when I spoke. It kept using some sort of nature-based magic against me, calling me a 'monster' and that my 'presence would not be tolerated'. As a result, I was forced to kill it, not that I had a problem with that.

The second creature was called the Ogre Shaman. Like the Fairy Queen, it attacked me, though this one attacked relentlessly, and did so without speaking. Along with nature-based attacks, it also tried killing me with poison and sending waves of ogres at me. It had taken me a while, but I eventually killed it, wiping its army in the process.

The final creature was called the Goblin King. At the time, I had gone through a phase where I ended up collecting anything that caught my interest, including that of gold. The said creature had somehow found out about my hoard and had led an army of goblins to steal it from me. I did not hesitate to end it and its army's existence.

The second reason for my imprisonment was due to me massacring an entire human army, shortly after wiping out the goblin army. Now that I think about it, perhaps the human army intended to subjugate and destroy the goblin army, only to instead encounter me.

Whatever the case, I had soon found myself attacked by the humans, most of them calling me either an abomination or some sort of evil deity. They must have seen me mercilessly kill all the goblins, not letting one of those green-skinned fools escape.

Since back when I wasn't an Aqrabuamelu and I was killed multiple times by human players, I felt no remorse as I killed them, one human, after the other.

Like the army before it, I ended up killing all the humans, only letting one of the humans escape my wrath. Perhaps it was an act of cockiness, having grown arrogant, after being victorious over all the battles I have participated in. Whatever the case, I didn't know that letting the human go would later contribute to my downfall.

The third reason for my imprisonment was for destroying a so-called ancient artifact. It was protected by a band of human priests and priestesses. When I had met them, it was the first time I had experienced a conversation without being attacked immediately.

Of course, when I say conversation, I meant more of, a handful of words before said priests and priestesses fire spells at you. In retaliation, I had cast a simple Tier-1 spell called (Air Slash). It was a simple spell, one that simply shot a weak arc of wind.

Imagine my surprise when said spell ended up injuring the majority of the band, and in the process, destroy the artifact they were protecting. At the time, I had no idea why they were fretting over a broken bottle, nor did I care, so it was of no surprise when I simply killed them all.

It was also on that day did I discover a liking for human flesh. When I had struck them with (Air Slash), a bit of blood and skin had splattered onto my wrappings, specifically where my mouth my. After tasting it, I had been overcome with a sense of euphoria. Even now, the taste of human flesh lingers.

After disposing of the priests and priestesses, I had investigated the broken bottle, only to scoff in disbelief. The bottle I had held was but a simple glass bottle capable of refilling itself with the last liquid it held. It was the size of a fist, making it rather useless to players above level thirty.

The fourth reason for my imprisonment was for my accidental creation of a cult, one who worshiped myself. I hadn't intended for it to happen, but it did. While I was exploring the new world, I had come across a group of demi-humans called Scriopal.

The Scriopal were like myself, except they were only part scorpion, the other half being something else. They looked like humans, the only difference being the exoskeleton protecting their main body, as well as having a scorpion tail.

Unlike an Aqrabuamelu, they lacked extra legs, extra arms, and extra eyes. I would say they also lacked pincers, but I had learned from them that they could morph their hands into pincers and vice-versa. I did not learn this verbally, instead, they have revealed it subconsciously.

When I had first encountered them, I had recently discovered a desert and was essentially sunbathing, but in the sand. While I was doing this, I had felt a strange tremor in the sand, and being the curious person, I was back then, I had gone to investigate.

I was surprised at the time when I witnessed a group of humans attacking a band of scorpion-like people. Having felt a sort of kinship with the scorpion-like people, I had gone to help them. I didn't realize it at the time, but when I had emerged from the sand, near the humans, everyone had frozen in place.

…Now that I think about it, the Scriopal had expressions of awe and amazement, whilst the humans had expressions of fear and terror. Directing both of my pincers at the humans, I had struck by conjuring forth two tides of sand, burying them instantly.

The ones who managed to dodge my attack had forgotten about the Scriopal entirely and had charged towards me, not knowing I had laid a trap. Before they could even reach me, sharks made from sand breached from the sand, catching shocked humans in their jaws, before disappearing back into the ground, burying the remaining humans.

With the threat taken care of, I had taken a step forward to speak with the Scriopal, only for them to fall to their knees and bow to me, calling me the 'Lord of Desolate Seas' and 'Shaunhyl'. I wasn't sure what the second one was, and I still don't but at the time, I didn't question it.

When they had begun praying to me, I had become shocked at the sudden turn of events and had sunk back into the ground, leaving a sand copy, which slowly dissipated, a breeze passing by, scattering the sand.

On a side note, before my imprisonment, I had made it a task, to visit the Scriopal at every once in a while, each time, their homes growing bigger and bigger. Their numbers would also increase as well, and if I was right, several of my descendants possibly still lived there.

…I'm not going to answer that question…I don't regret what happened, but I'm not willing to speak about it.

Anyways, the last reason for my imprisonment was due to a matter that didn't involve me at the beginning. I few months prior to my imprisonment, I had befriended a lizardman, one of the many demi-humans that lived in this world.

As a sign of our friendship, I had crafted an iron knife, sharp enough to easily carve through stone for him, having made it in the image of a lizard. I had been on my way to visit my friend, when I noticed an awfully large amount, of humans.

Curious, I had hidden near one of the many trees that dotted the swamp my friend and his tribe resided in. When I neared them, I had stilled in shock at what I saw. There laying still, was my lizardman friend, his tribe also lying around him, still. Above my friend was a young human boy, holding the knife I had given him, laughing as he stomped on my deceased friend.

It was the first time in a while that I had felt rage. Having seen my friend dead, and someone, a human at that desecrating his body was unforgivable. Unraveling my wrappings, I opened my mouth, my bottom jaw splitting as I released a bone-curling howl.

The virtual human army turned almost as one and stilled in place, terror evident. I clenched all four of my hands, as I released another howl causing several of the humans to cower, their faces pale. Taking a step forward, the human army took an audible step back, or they would've if the human boy hadn't yelled for them to capture me.

I wasn't sure what made me mad at that point. It was either the fact the boy was still stomping on my friend's corpse, or the fact, he wanted to capture and tame me as though I was some sort of wild animal. I was an insectoid thank you very much.

I could have described how the human army had charged at me, all having the intent of killing me, but that would be repetitive. After all, what happened at the end was the same as any other battle I was in. My complete and utter victory.

As I walked over the corpse-ridden field of humans, I was soon within range of the human boy, who I realized was actually be a prince, if his crown meant anything. Said prince had been to busy at the time ranting how weak his army was and had directly declared to my face that I was just a beast, meant to be his pet.

I bit him in half for that. While he was still alive, I may have swung my head to the side multiple times, making his lower body fly off. When that happened, I then found another thing I enjoyed. I loved listening to my victims' cries of pain as my second jaw went to work on killing the boy, my tongue strangling him in the process.

Once the boy had finally died, I decided that instead of consuming him, like I did with the others, I would spit him out, so I could enjoy my handiwork. And enjoy it I did, the boy's face was almost unrecognizable, his face missing various layers of flesh, revealing muscles and bone. He was also missing an eye, his remaining one covered by the remains of his damped and rotted hair, his crown having melted into his scalp.

While I had been enjoying my handiwork, I had heard splotching sounds and turned, finding the boy's father, the king and his servants staring at me horrified as the latter were too busy vomiting. I turned as though to go after them, making them sprint away in fear. I suspected that they would attempt revenge, but once more, in an act of cockiness and arrogance, I didn't give chase. Alas, it was because of these four events that I was imprisoned.

…The cult couldn't really count as one of the reasons for my imprisonment now that I thought about it…

A few months later, I had been walking through a field, atop a hill, planning my next trip to visit the Scriopal, when I suddenly found myself surrounded by mages. I wasn't able to garner what race or gender they were as the robes they wore had hoods concealing their heads, along with a cloth covering their faces. Said cloth had the emblem of an empty hourglass with a blazing sun behind it. In each of their hands was a staff made from wood, each of the tips covering either a red, blue, green, or yellow orb.

All the mages held their staves to the air as they began to speak in a foreign language. I wasn't able to decipher, nor make sense of their chant. To be frank, at the time, I wasn't even sure of what they were attempting. What a fool I was, I should've attacked, canceling their chant. If I had, I wouldn't have been imprisoned.

But, I didn't and so, I had found myself being slowly covered in a sheet of crystal, growing ever so slowly around my feet. At first, I was able to simply flick off the crystals, still wondering on what they were trying to do. It was only until an old human woman appeared carrying a staff with an hourglass on it did I realize what was happening. They had been attempting to seal me.

The woman spoke of ending my reign of terror and how I would no longer be able to terrorize the humans any longer…All I did was eat the corpses of the two human armies I had encountered…And the priests and priestesses…And that kid who wouldn't stop screaming when I had passed by him…

I attempted to make a move when the woman had spoken a dreaded word, one that begins a chant for a world item. That one word stilled me, making me freeze in dread. The moment she spoke the second word, I was attempting to move. The world item in her hand wasn't the strongest, but its effect was the one of the scariest.

The world item I spoke of had no specific name, only being referred as 'Three Word Effect'. It was a world item that upon speaking the three words, all debuffs of all players in the area would be hastened and amplified, meaning a simple five-second poison, would become a second of agonizing poison.

I had attempted to pry my legs from the crystals, but it was now encasing them entirely, covering almost the entirety of my lower torso. It was clear at that point that I would end up being sealed, however, I had refused to go out without a fight.

Reaching towards the sky with a pincer, I had called forth a pair of green orbs. Shooting them towards the air, I watched as my vision dim, the old woman chanting the final word as the crystal-covered my body entirely.

As I was now frozen, trapped in my new crystal prison, I had a front-row seat as I watched the old woman gloat. Her gloating ended with a stutter as one of my green orbs shattered, sending hundreds of green droplets into the ground. That wasn't why she stopped gloating, the reason being that hundreds of trees began to sprout from the ground, skewering many of the mages surrounding me, their cries of agony, pleasing to the ear.

How pleasing it also was when the old woman looked around frantically, before crying something out. I wasn't sure what she spoke because due to the crystal prison, my hearing was dulled to a degree where whatever I hear, no matter how loud, it will always sound muffled.

And that is my story and why I was imprisoned here…I feel old every time I think about this.

~Rumble~

…? What was that? It sounded like something large was walking towards me.

I watched as a giant silhouette walked into the clearing, and what I saw left me shocked. There riding on a giant hamster was an armored figure. Trailing behind them was a woman that suddenly filled me with nostalgia.

The woman resembled an NPC that one of my guildmates had created named Narberal Gamma. Speaking of NPC, despite having never made an NPC myself, having found the process too difficult for myself to handle, I was responsible for the partial creation of a few of the NPC that roamed and guarded my guild, Ainz Ooal Gown.

For instance, there was an NPC called Demiurge who was originally going to be a demon, with the capability of transforming into a frog-like winged demon. When my guildmate, Ulbert Alain Odle had mentioned about making this NPC, I had offered a metal tail I had created.

Said tail was actually a failed experiment to create an accessory that would theoretically act as a weapon as well…It didn't go well.

In fact, I suppose, I was somewhat the co-creator of many of the NPC that had inhabited our guild base, The Great Tomb of Nazarick. When I say that, I meant that besides Demiurge, I was responsible for the clothing that the various NPC wore.

…I'm getting sidetracked here. Whilst I was reminiscing about the old days, I noticed that the armored figure had placed a hand onto the crystal that held me prisoner for the past century, or possibly centuries. I wondered what the man was up to when I heard a mature voice echo within my mind.

 **{Momonga: …Vio Leut-san…Is that you?}**

If I could, my eyes would have widened in shock. As if on auto-pilot, I responded back, though I wasn't sure how I did it. I also learned something when I did this, my voice was still distant and wispy as it was long ago.

 **{Vio Leut: …Momo…san?}**  
 **{Momonga: It is you. Hold on, I'll get you out of here.}**

I watched as Momo-san cocked back one of his fists, and punched the crystal, only to not do anything to it, though I did note that the punch had ended up tilting my prison. After punching my prison multiple times, only succeeding in tilting my prison to an odd angle, Momo-san finally stopped.

 **{Momonga: This will be more difficult than I thought.}**

I heard Momo-san voice echo. I mentally sighed.

 **{Vio Leut: I've been trapped in this prison for over a century now. If you cannot succeed, then it will be fine.}**

Momo-san attempted to break my prison a few more times but was still left with failure. He stayed still, looking down, likely in thought before raising his head. He placed two fingers above where his ear would be and stayed still.

A few moments later, a somewhat blurred figure appeared. The figure approached my prison, slowly coming into view, revealing a familiar face, the NPC Aura Bella Fiora. The NPC first gave a respectful bow to Momo-san before turning to face me.

I watched as the NPC physically froze in place, with a shocked gaze.

 **{Vio Leut: …Momo-san, are they…?}**

 **{Momonga: Indeed. You have missed much during your absence.}**

 **{Vio Leut: …Indeed, it seems I have…}**

Momo-san turned to face the two NPC. After a minute of silence, I watched as the two gave a visible hesitant nod before turning to face me. Aura Bella Fiora leaped back into the air before pulling out a whip, [Queen] if my memory was correct. Narberal Gamma meanwhile had taken a few paces back and held both hands forward, a magic circle appearing.

What happened next almost blinded me, I watched as a barrage of lightning bolts impacted against my prison, while strikes from the whip struck between each bolt. After a solid minute of constant attacks, I heard an echoing crack.

I watched as my prison was sent into the air, finding Momo-san having taken my place. I then noticed how the two NPC instantly changed their trajectory, aiming towards my airborne prison. Once more, I was assaulted by attacks, though this time, it was at all sides. I didn't care for that, however, as I watched as a line, so minuscule but also precious to me appeared in the crystal prison, a crack.

As I dropped to the ground and the attacks continued, I watched as the crack began to expand, growing larger and wider, spreading around my body. Upon landing onto the ground, I heard an audible thud and crack as a piece of the crystal chipped off. Coincidentally it was near my left claw as well. I attempted to flex my claw, managing to slightly make it twitch.

As I tried to move, more and more crystal pieces chipped off, allowing me access to more of my body parts. Finally…

 **{Vio Leut: This…!}**

 **{Momonga: What is it Vio Leut-san?}**

 **{Vio Leut: Can it be? …Finally…At long last…}**

 **{Momonga: !}**

The attacks soon stopped, until the smoke began to clear. This wasn't important to me however as I finally felt it, the sweet feeling of air. Twitching rapidly, I repeatedly flexed my left claw until I heard an audible snap. Watching crystal shards drop to the ground, I repeated the motion several times, hardly believing my eyes.

Once my body processed that I was free, it automatically swung towards my other claw, creating a visible crack onto the crystal. Whether it cracked due to my strength or the constant attacks, I would never know, as I watched as my right claw was freed.

With both pincers free, I swung them wildly, freeing more and more of my body until only my bottom mandibles remained encased. Gripping them with all four of my newly freed arms, I slowly gripped them harder and harder, until the crystal fell off, crushed into tiny fragments.

Staring down at my now freed pincers, I tensed, before gazing towards the sky and yelled.

"ᚱᚨᚺᚺᚺᚺ!"

Great sandstorms came into being as it swept around me, sharks made from sand swam past, as a giant construct briefly came into being before dispersing back to sand. Great pillars of sandstone rose from the ground, runes inscribing themselves onto it before glowing as it lifted itself from the ground, hovering in place as dozens of monsters, ranging from insects to undead rose from the sandy ground.

Upon ending my cry, the sandstorms dissipated, the sandstone monoliths crumbled, summoned monsters returning to the earth, and the sands returning to grass and dirt. Feeling energy fill my body, gazed back down, fixing my vision onto the armored figure, now clear to me.

" _Momo-san."_ I greeted, my wispy and distant tone apparent. Momo-san was still, though I noticed a green aura appearing around him. I wonder what he was thinking of. To the side, I noticed that the NPC's Narberal Gamma and Aura Bella Fiora had also become still, though their faces were now either one of shock or awe.

I took a step with one of my legs, making the two NPC flinch. As one, the two changed into a kneeling position, though the two had different versions. Narberal Gamma had taken a typical Japanese seiza, though her arms were on her lap. Aura Bella Fiora had gotten to a knee, planting one hand to the ground as her other laid on her other knee.

"It is good to see that you are well." Momo-san spoke, taking a few steps forward, just enough so he was face-to-face to me. Turning to face him, I crossed both of my arms as I held my pincers down.

" _To you as well old friend."_ I returned. I then turned my head so I was gazing down at the prone NPC's.

" _The NPC…They seem different…"_ I stated as their heads remained low.

"The Great Tomb of Nazarick, all the time and money wasted on our guild home, its here." I froze at what he said.

" _Everything?"_ I asked, turning to face him. I was given only a silent nod.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _I see."_ I spoke eventually. Everything I seem to have known has changed, though whether it was drastic or not, remained to be seen.

"Will you come back to The Great Tomb of Nazarick with us?" Momo-san suddenly asked. I glanced at him, before shaking my head.

" _I will not. This world has changed, and I wish to see the changes for myself. There are also a few things I wish to make sure of."_ I said, getting a nod from my old friend.

"I see…It's unfortunate that you will not be returning with us. Regardless of that, I wish you the best of luck Vio Leut-san…If you wouldn't mind me asking, where will you be going?" Momo-san asked. I tilted my head, thinking.

"… _I'll need to see if the one who imprisoned me is still alive. If not, pity. Afterwards, I will be heading towards the desert. I wish to see if any of my descendants survived."_ I said as I activated one of my racial spells, [Dune Wade]. The spell allowed any Aqrabuamelu the ability to dive into the earth, and travel through it as though one was swimming.

"…You have descendants?" Momo-san bluntly asked…Oi.

"… _Perhaps. There is a chance that they have all died, but one could hope I suppose."_ I answered as I slowly began to sink into the ground.

"Your right on that. Well, before you leave, I believe the others will like to have a word or two with you." He said, before gesturing to where the two NPC was, though they were back to their feet.

"… _Yes?"_ I glanced over to them and halted my spell. Originally, the spell would have been instant, but I had it delayed as I wished to continue talking to my old friend a bit longer.

"Please forgive my impudence Vio Leut-sama, but will you ever return back to The Great Tomb of Nazarick?" Narberal Gamma asked, bowing her head low. I stayed silent, as a memory filtered through. If I remembered correctly, Narberal Gamma was part of a group of combat maids called the Pleiades. Out of all six of the NPC, I recall myself spending the most time around her, a redheaded maid and the insect maid, both their names escaping me.

 _"Once I finish my business, I may as well."_ I responded as the maid NPC soon raised her head. I wasn't going to question the small smile I noticed on her face. Beside her, the NPC Aura Bella Fiora began to fidget in place.

"Ano...Vio Leut-sama. Before you were sealed away, did you happen to encounter any of the other Supreme Beings?" She asked, looking everywhere but me. Did I encounter anyone? Besides hearing rumors that sounded oddly like Peroronchino and Tabula, I didn't really see anyone.

"No." I stated. I wouldn't mention of the rumors, as over a century has already passed, meaning their relevance and information is vastly outdated. The NPC nodded but also wilted slightly in place. I didn't question this as I reactivated [Dune Wade], making me sink into the ground almost instantly. Where I used to stand was an ever rippling circle.

Turning around, I was about to move when I remembered something.

 **{Vio Leut: Momo-san.}**  
 **{Momonga: Yes? What is it Vio Leut-san?}**  
 **{Vio Leut: I figured I should mention this. The human's here...They taste delicious.}**  
 **{Momonga: ...(еде) Why? Why would you tell me that?}  
{Vio Leut: Well...why not?}  
{Momonga: ...Just go...}**

I smiled as I shot forward, my old friend and NPC slowly disappearing into the thicket. If they were here, were the others as well? Hm...this era has become rather interesting.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Many things have changed, and yet many things have not.**

 **The reason why I made this was due to the fact that if I had continued the original story, it would eventually lead to a dead end, causing the story to either go on an indefinite hiatus, or to be abandoned.**

 **Vio Leut has been refined, given a new form and build;**

 **{Name} Vio Leut**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Guild} Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **{Karma} Negative 0=Chaotic Neutral**

 **{Class Build} 100**

 **[Racial] 30**

 **(Sand Elemental) 15 | A humanoid spirit made from sand.  
**

 **(Mummified Scorpius) 10 | A humanoid scorpion, with four regular hands, pincers, and a scorpion tail.  
**

 **(Aqrabuamelu) 5 | A giant dual-tailed scorpion with the upper torso of the Mummified Scorpius attached to its head.**

 **[Class] 50  
(Shadow Blade) 10 | Preferring stealth over magic or power, Vio Leut strikes when his enemies least suspects it, be it in populated areas, or from within his target's own shadow.  
**

 **(Pyromancer) 10 | Finding the burning effect of Pyromancy to e useful in most of his attacks, he learned how to strike his enemies and simultaneously cause them to combust.**

 **(Illusionist) 10 | As his race had been based in the desert, Vio Leut desired to mess with his targets, making them see various random objects, or force them to view eachother as enemies.  
**

 **(Geomancer) 10 | Having formerly been a sand spirit, Vio Leut sought out the Geomancy tree, having grown used to the racial spells of the sand spirit.  
**

 **(Chronomancer) 10 | Having noticed how time could be associated with sand, Vio Leut soon learned to stop, accelerate, and slow time altogether.**

 **[Other] 20  
(Musician) 5 | True to his name, Vio Leut typically spends his free time playing his violin.  
**

 **(Alchemist) 5 | Tired of constantly spending money on potions, he sought out to create his own, ev** **entually coming to a point where many of his guildmates refused to let him leave the guild base until he managed to brew enough high-grade potions to survive a level 95 expedition.** **  
**

 **(Sculptor) 5 | Fascinated by the many statues that had dotted Yggdrasil, Vio Leut sought to create his own statues, each emitting its own effect.**

 **(Chef) 5 | A hobby prior to being transported to the New World, Vio Leut would spend his time crafting food for his guildmates, usually alongside the NPC Petonya.**

 **{Stat Build}**

 **[HP] 60**

 **[MP] 90**

 **[Phys. Atk] 70**

 **[Phys. Def] 70**

 **[Agility] Exceeds Limit**

 **[Mag. Atk] 80**

 **[Mag. Def] 80**

 **[Resistance] 100**

 **[Special] 100**

 **{Total} 700+**

 **As revealed, it is possible that Vio Leut may or may not possess any descendants. Whether this is relevant to the story remains to be seen.**

 **Do tell me what you think of this rewrite.**


End file.
